A New Start
by SuperFishy72
Summary: I'm slowly making progress on this, I apologize if it isn't very good.


Beth never felt close to anyone, she never really had friends- sure, she has people to talk to, people who see her as a friend- but deep down she's always felt completely alone. She was just a normal boring girl on the outside, but underneath, she was a complete mess. But her story is only just beginning. She met the boy of her dreams, Anthony. They were seemingly perfect for eachother. Their relationship was flawless to the naked eye. Beneath that counterfeit screen of happiness though, it was despair, betrayal, and deceit. It all began the day an old friend, Heather introduced them to each other.

She walked down the hallway with a hurry in her step. In anticipation to meet the boy she finally had the chance to meet. Beth's crush was just about 30 meters away now. She burst into a half jog quietly down the hallway to the library. Arriving to the double doors faster than expected, she opened the right door in urgency, forcing herself into the room of silence. Making her way over to the small clique of misfits she calls friends.

One girl, by the name of Heather, instantly waved away two others, with just her, Beth, and a new boy remaining. "Hi.." Beth whispered, smiling sheepishly at Anthony's sweet, brown eyes. "Well, hello there, cutie" he winked at her. The timid girl's face reddened and she giggled lightly. "You're such a man-whore!" Heather laughed and hit his chest with a hollow thump sounding out quite loudly. The shy girl's eyes shot to the ground, startled by the noise. She held her hands together tensely, her entire body going stiff as she stood up straighter. "what's the matter, Bethiepoo?" Heather asked softly, her voice so sweet, you could taste the sugar in the air. Beth bit her lip with thought, "we should sit down over there.." she pointed out across the book filled room to a three seater couch.

Heather grabbed Anthony and Beth's wrists, softly tugging them across the room. Beth instantly gave in and followed with ease, Anthony instantly ran ahead of Heather, dragging her and Beth quickly. All three plopped onto the couch, both Beth and Heather ended up on either side of Anthony. The nervous girl smiled with satisfaction as his hand brushed against hers for a fraction of a second, but she was sure he didn't care, nor notice. Heather whispered something to Anthony and they chuckled in unison. "What? Is there something on my face?" Beth asked a little too loudly, the librarian looked at her with a warning look and continued stamping books.

All three of them chuckled together. Heather pulled out her IPhone, checking the time. "Ugh! We have another hour before the next bell. I think I'm gonna skip the rest of the day. Who's with me? Beth? Anthony?" He shrugged his shoulders and they both turned to Beth. "If I do, will you skip with Heather and I? It'd be fun..." Beth pleaded he'd skip with them. It was really the only reason she was going along with it. Maybe she could squeeze in time alone with him.. He gave her a seductive smile and a short nod.

Beth could feel her cheeks turn a light pink as his enticing eyes overlooked her features. The first thing he noticed was her unusually teal colored eyes and a medium sized freckle next to her left eye. She was magnificent and every step she took was as graceful and stealthy as a feline. Her lips were a beautiful light pink, which suited her quite well. Her name was a soft melody to the ears. All he could think of was how to get alone with her without having Heather, as nosy as she was, following them constantly.

"Hey, Beth, do you mind if I have a small chat with Heather...alone?" he asked Beth, her curiosity piqued instantly. She tried to reply subtly, trying not to let on her discouragement. "Oh... Uhm, sure.." she was annoyed with herself for blowing it with him. Beth got up from the couch and began browsing through the books on the shelves about ten feet away. Anthony pulled Heather so close she could feel his breath on her cheek.

"Are you sure she even likes me?" he whispered, craving the lovely girl against him. Heather's glance moved to Beth and a devilish grin crossed her face. "She totally does!" Heather piped up, almost too loud. Anthony tensed and hushed her. "Do you think you could ditch us later if I ditch with you guys?" he spoke with a voice so low Heather almost didn't hear him. She cocked an eyebrow, "What do you think you're gonna do, pull a move on her?" the demonic grin invading her face again. "I'm not as much of a ladies man as you give me credit for, Tea." Anthony was determined to make sure Heather wouldn't bother them. When he called her by her middle name, he was dead set on getting what he was after. Heather's pupils dilated quickly, "Okay, I'll leave you guys be..." she said softly.

Anthony and Heather slowly made their way to the unaware girl, skimming through the books, searching for one in particular. "Lets go to the park, like right now. Are we gonna skip for real, Beth?" She tensed and turned around, nodding, "I said I was in."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
